United Penguin's Republic
The United Penguin's Republic, or UPR is an island in da Sub-Antarctic which was trying to become a Free Republic in the United States of Antarctica. After along time they were let in (but Judge Xaivier put a TV in the South Pole Council and he told The Leader that if he wants to be heard, then he has to talk via the TV). Its HQ is Club Penguin but it was moved to the Republica Isle. It is a Democratic Republic which is led by The Leader. Background On Sunday February 22, 2008, a group of Penguins founded the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin or URRCP for short as a country. It started in Club Penguin Island as a riot but then an Unknown Penguin only known as The Leader ended the riot but instead founded the URRCP (Or the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin) . They then launched invasions of the Antarctic, with each and every one of them failing. At one point they tried to invade Freezeland and Club Penguin Island but they were stoped by Freezeland's navy. A truce was declared, the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin name was changed to the United Penguin's Republic and now they are trying to become a free republic of the USA. This attempt, however, is starting to go away due to the fact that the Republic is Democratic and the USA is Krytocratic. In the end, they suceeded. Also, Judge Xavier revealed that the Leader was his childhood bully and is planning something... who knows what? Government They are a Democratic Republic meaning that the People are supposed to be the ones in charge, electing someone who they hope will work on their behalf. They plan to elect their next leader in 2010. There used to be councillors that were very corupt until The Leader decided they were naughty so he locked them up. The Leader's Evil Plans The Leader at first was evil and wanted to take over Club Penguin, but now they try their best to fight for good. Judge Xavier still hates them. 1st Plan revealed This was his first evil plan. Quote: "My plan is to invade Freezeland. We need to destroy their navy with Snow Cannon 7500. It's my most secret secret. I need to destroy there navy. To make things better I just built 32 Cruisers. That's a big Secret. When Freezeland falls, we can attack the other States. However I also know the ACP will be there. This will be easy. Freezeland's Anxious fleet waits. I can't wait till there Fleet runs... that's not all. I got plans for ACP II. This will be one of our greatest moments." Primary Objective This was his ultimate goal: When I am all said and done, all judges will be locked in prison, the Krytocracy abolished, and I, as the non-corrupt leader of the , shall change and rearrange the continent as I see fit! HA HA HA HA HA HA! 2nd Plan The Leader was probaly sick on this day. Quote: "The Councillors are really corrupt. While I'm sitting here thinking of loads of evil plans to destroy the USA's Krytocracy, they're at home, putting their feet up and lazing about. Thats why I'm removing Councillors from power. Anyway,there very naughty so don't worry Rebels. They will be locked up. Anyway, I might be sending a Diplomat to talk to the stupid and unrightful rulers of Antartica. MWA HA HA HA"! The Leaders "Good" Plan's The Leader right now is trying to think of a good plan to help the USA or anyone else in trouble... or so he WANTS you to think. Navy The Navy only has three ships. Their strongest ship is the Club Penguin Cruiser. They rely on speed, not firepower. Recently, The Leader decided to build an extra 62 strong ships. Army Their army consists of 500 idiotic, untrained penguins who can barely throw a snowball. They are known for being the worst people for the job. They can't even stop a car jacker! Thus, their army stinks! The Leader soon fired them. A better trained army was created soon after the The Leader fired the old army members but some Penguins think there just as worse because some were from the evil STINC while Others were highly trained evil ninjas. Sadly, they can throw a snowball. They got fired again! The Leader is now training an army of good and niceness to save Antartica from Darktan and Mwa Mwa Penguins... or destroy it (well thats what Judge Xavier thinks). Blizzard Rangers This branch is a vicious Speceial Forces unit. Even if you don't want them invovled, they will get involved. In fact, the Happyface State and Pengolia want them banished because they fight in their battles. Controversy Legend says these brutal freaks feed their captured enemies to Orcas or Leopord Seals. It is a good idea to stay out of there way. The Leader denies all claims to making whale breakfast to their Prisoners of War, but several ACP members have claimed to see it firsthand. The Krytocracy thanks ACP for their valient spying. Two thousand coins per lead. The Leader has openly confessed his hatred of ACP, though that is odd since the ACP sees what the Leader denies. If the Blizzard Rangers are truly not bloodthirsty, then he should not have opposition to a army of good. Judge Xavier will pay five million coins for a clear photograph of the Blizzard Rangers feeding a penguin to a predator. Light Knights A branch created by The Leader to fight evil. HOWEVER.... Some of the UPR has been seen in the Happyface State terrorizing penguins and taking people hostage at a police station. Happyface141 is trying to pass a bill to eradicate the UPR and the UPR has been codenamed the Evil Reebl Federation, (Mabel thought it up, no one liked it, they wanted it to be Pretty Princess Polly, but Mabel threatened them with Ditto A.) But... The Leader says that he'd never signed at treaty about attacking The Happyface State. The Leader blames Mabel. Mabel blames The Leader. The Leader has found the Penguin who ordered the attack and now hes being tourtured by Darktans polka music (we've no idea how he got it). =Make Note That... = When Judge Xavier and The Leader were little, they shared a fierce rivalry. When Xavier's Krytocracy idea beat The Leader's Democracy, he became so enraged that he threw a shoe at Xavier's head; he still has a scar. Most Wanted 1.Darktan (For being evil). 2.Mabel (Only on Prank Mabel Day). 3.Manny Peng (For being a Mwa Mwa Penguin) 4.Mwa Mwa Penguins (Same as Mwa Mwa Penguins) 5.Craáin Sensei 6.Dark Puffles 8.Petguins 9.Herbert Horror 10.Robo-Gary Topics Flag They got a new flag: A White Puffle holding one of the USA's flags in the sky. Apparently, this means they want to surrender/be good... right? Judge Xavier still hates them. Economy Currency They use there own Currency called "Penguin Silver" but most shops will take Yellow Fish, Grey Fish and Gold coins. Penguin Silver are silver coins with a Penguin on it. On the back there's a White Puffle saying its value. Language Their Language is English, but most Penguins know Leet. Resources Yellow Fish Grey Fish Silver Gems Rock Bricks Coffee O'Berries Snow Ships Judgies ...evil? Vilains Skuas Leopard Seals Mwa Mwa Penguins (They're just plain crazy) Petguins (Same as Mwa Mwas) See Also *The Leader *South Pole Council Category:Rooms Category:Countries